


Toska

by Links6



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Hurts So Good, I'm crying, M/M, Pining, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, Yuno-centric, oblivious Asta, pining Yuno, right in the feels, so much pain, understanding Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: Toska : [Russian: a sick, relentless pining for love lost or undisclosed desires ; nostalgia]Yuno realizes that Asta will never notice him the way he really needs him to...





	Toska

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Black Clover, with all its awesome-ness and shounen-ness
> 
> AN: First time writing for Black Clover, so hold on to your hats, you'll be seeing more of this!

"Sister Lily!"

Of course.

"Please marry me!"

By now...

"I love you!"

It shouldn't hurt as much.

"Would you be my wife?"

It shouldn't be painful.

"Would you please marry me!"

It shouldn't stop air from reaching his lungs.

"Please!"

It shouldn't force his body to unwillingly seize up in choked hitches of breath.

"I won't give up!"

It shouldn't make his vision swim as tears force themselves to appear.

"I'll keep asking!"

And maybe, that's why Sister Lily keeps rejecting him.

"One more time!"

Maybe that's why she always answers his question the same way.

"Sister Lily~"

Because she knows, better than anyone else, that the question she keeps saying 'No' to

"Please, marry me!"

Yuno would gladly die for to give the answer : 'Yes'.


End file.
